


A Trip to the Mall

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wrestling, find hilarious shirts, hand holding, just general fluff, sleepy cuddles at the end, they got shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Mahiru decides he wants to go to the mall, so he takes his two lovers with him.





	A Trip to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a friend, aka CrazyAnime3 on tumblr, who made a cute art of our ot3 wearing hilarious shirts, so you guys should check her out on tumblr, and give her the love she deserves! <3

“Come on Kuro! I want to check this place out next!” Mahiru urged eagerly, pulling the whiny Servamp with one hand, while the other hand continued to hold onto the other vampire he had with him. Once the sun went down, Mahiru decided to take his lovers with him to the mall to look around, and maybe get a few things. Knowing Sakuya wouldn’t deny him, since he loved to make Mahiru happy, the brunet didn’t have a problem getting him to come, but when it came to the lazy Servamp, the Eve had to work hard to even get the other to say yes. “Sakuya, could you help?”

“…Fine,” the subclass sighed, letting go of Mahiru’s one hand to snatch Kuro’s free one. Pulling hard, Sakuya grinned when Kuro couldn’t fight anymore, and snickered as the Servamp stopped whining, and just pouted as he was pulled along, following the others. Once they got to a Hot Topic store, Kuro sighed in relief as Mahiru looked at the inside of the store with sparkling eyes. Noticing this, Sakuya smiled softly, and began to pull Kuro in the store. “If you want to check it out Mahiru, let’s go and look around.”

Nodding, Mahiru quickly followed them in the store, and when Kuro was in the building, he winced at the loud booming music that echoed around the small store. Tensing his hand in Sakuya, Kuro tried not to show how the music was affecting him since Mahiru was enjoying himself, but when Sakuya noticed, he sighed and rubbed a thumb over the Servamp’s knuckles. Glancing up at the subclass, Kuro relaxed lightly, and looked away with a small blush forming at his cheeks. Hearing their lover calling them about something, Sakuya uncharacteristically pulled Kuro gently towards the back of the store, where Mahiru was pointing at a group of t-shirts that were hanging on display. Glancing up at them, Sakuya found himself snorting as he read their texts. They all had pink lettering that said, “BFF,” while one had a lighter pink with the same lettering, while all the shirts had white lettering that said, “He thinks I’m crazy,” “They’re both crazy,” and “I know he’s crazy.”

“I really want these! I wonder if they have our sizes,” the Eve pondered, looking over the shirts that were neatly folded on the racks. Mahiru would need a small, Sakuya would fit a medium, and since Kuro liked his shirts kinda big, he would like a large. Pulling an orange t-shirt that said the same text, Mahiru smiled at it, and rung it over his shoulder. Noticing Sakuya looking at the green shirt, and Kuro the black, the Eve knew which ones they wanted. Luckily, they had their sizes, and when Kuro claimed he wanted two, and had a small happy twinkle in his red eyes, Mahiru found he couldn’t deny his lover. Folding the chosen shirts back up, Mahiru darted towards the cash register, while Sakuya continued to lead Kuro around by the hand. “Okay! I paid for them! Let’s go to the changing room, and change into our shirts! I’m glad I brought my bag with me, we can put our old ones in it!”

“…Okay…” Kuro mumbled, looking around for the changing room, and once he found it, he pointed at it. Nodding, Mahiru gently took Kuro’s free hand, and led the vampires towards the room. Opening the free stall, the brunet was happy to see it was able to fit the three of them, so once they were all in the room, the Eve shut the door, and locked it. Slipping off his shirt, Mahiru folded it up, before placing it in his bag. Turning around, Mahiru opened his hands for the other’s shirts, and when he noticed them both starting at his form, he blushed before knocking them both on the heads. Watching them remove their shirts, Mahiru folded the black and dark pink shirts, before placing them in his bag, alongside his own. Grabbing his own, Mahiru tore off the tag, and slipped it on, smiling when it was the right fit. “…these…are actually comfortable.”

Turning around once again, Mahiru took in the shirts that looked perfect on his lovers. Sakuya folded the winkles down his chest, while Kuro played with the hem of his own shirt. Grinning at the wordings, Mahiru hugged both of the vampires against him, and grinned. Noticing Kuro’s neck turn deep red, while Sakuya snuggled into his embrace, Mahiru could not believe how lucky he was to have them both in his life. Pulling away, the brunet pulled the bag back on his back, before opening the changing room, and walking out. Reaching for Sakuya’s hand again, Kuro held on tight, while Sakuya rubbed his thumb over his knuckles again, before following Mahiru out.

“Wait! I want to get a picture!” Mahiru suddenly exclaimed, pulling out his phone and glancing around. Noticing the cashier smiling at them softly, Mahiru waved her over, while Kuro and Sakuya watched their lover ask her a question. Noticing the Eve grin, they watched as he walked over to them, and got in the middle so that the texts on the shirts matched perfectly. Looking at the camera, Mahiru smiled his one hundred watts smile, while Sakuya pulled at his collar with his known smirk, while Kuro shyly put up his hand in a cat pose while giving the camera a small glance. Once the flash went off, Mahiru walked over to the kind cashier, and looked over the photo. When he knew it was great, he thanked her, before walking back over to the waiting vampires. “Okay! The picture looks great! How about we look around some more at some other places, before we go home?”

Glancing at Kuro, Sakuya noticed the small nod he gave, before he smiled at Mahiru and nodded. The three glanced around a seasons store, a small candle shop, they stopped to get some food for Kuro since they heard his stomach protesting every five minutes, and the last place they visited was a Spencer’s, where Sakuya made dirty jokes that made Kuro glare at him and Mahiru flush a deep tomato red. Once they were done, and on their way back to Mahiru’s apartment, it grew quiet, and Mahiru secretly looked over at his lovers, watching as Kuro held on strong to Sakuya’s hand, while Sakuya smiled softly at the Servamp. He knew they had their differences, but seeing them getting along now, and caring for each other made his chest grow warm.

“Thank god we’re home…” Kuro muttered, once they stepped in the apartment, and kicked off their shoes. Watching the Servamp walk lazily towards the living room with his double shirt, Sakuya glanced at Mahiru, who looked equally confused, before they followed him into the living room. Seeing the Servamp sitting on the ground with a red permanent marker, they raised their eyebrows. Once he was done, Kuro capped the marker, before removing his shirt, and slipping on the one he was working on. Standing back up, Kuro turned around, keeping his arms in front of his shirt, before motioning Sakuya over to him. Glancing at Mahiru, who shrugged, before walking over to Kuro, who was still holding the marker. “There…I think this is fits the both of us better, right?”

Removing his arms once Sakuya was beside him, he stayed quiet had he pointed over at the subclass, who was reading the shirt with narrowed eyes. Hearing a snort, Kuro glanced up at Mahiru, who had his arms wrapped around his midsection as he cracked up in laughter. Sakuya gritted his teeth, and reached for the marker. Seeing this, Kuro dodged the subclass’ advances, and continued to lazily dodge as Sakuya growled, and tried to grab the item away from the Servamp. Watching them wrestle around with each other for the marker, Mahiru wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes, and smiled softly as he watched Sakuya reached for the marker that Kuro had now hidden behind his back. Grinning, Mahiru growled, before deciding to join the fun by tackling the vampires, who both yelped in shock as they got an armful of Mahiru before they fell on the couch.

“Kuro! Be nice! And don’t worry Sakuya, it’s just a joke, he’s just messing with you, okay?” Mahiru muttered, once they finished messing around and wrestling for the marker, that was now across the room since Sakuya finally got it and whipped it across the room. Shuffling around, Sakuya and Mahiru felt their eyes widen as Kuro lifted both of them until they were both laid against each side, and their heads were on his shoulders comfortably. Smiling softly, Mahiru buried his face in Kuro’s flushing neck, while Sakuya buried his head in Kuro’s shoulder, while playing with the Servamp’s shirt collar. Feeling the warmth of the vampires’ bodies against his own, Mahiru felt the wave of tiredness hit him as he yawned, and snuggled more into Kuro, while lacing his fingers with Sakuya’s. “I had fun today…thanks for coming with me…”

Hearing their hums, Mahiru smiled tiredly, before shutting his eyes, and when the vampires’ felt the Eve’s body go limp, and his breathing evened out, they knew he fell asleep. Pressing a kiss to the brunet’s forehead, Kuro smiled softly, and watched as Sakuya placed a small kiss to the teen’s palm. Glancing at each other, the vampires chuckled lightly, before Kuro brought Sakuya closer until the subclass’ face was also in his flushing neck. Feeling Sakuya breathe into his neck, Kuro twitched but snuggled closer to the other. Feeling Sakuya’s hand clench his shirts, while the other kissed his neck softly, Kuro shut his eyes, and hummed quietly while Sakuya rubbed his thumb over his visible collarbones. Once the other’s hand stopped moving, the breathing across his neck grew soft, Kuro opened his eyes and glanced down to see his other lover had also fallen asleep. Smiling softly, Kuro sighed softly, before closing his eyes, and hugging his sleeping lovers closer. And with one final kiss to each of their foreheads, Kuro let out a deep breath, before finally following his boyfriends into a peaceful slumber, and if anyone walked in on them, they would see the soft smiles that rested on their sleeping faces.


End file.
